Unawareness
by Disco-Freak
Summary: Basically there is no planned out plot of this story, and it will be written as inspiration hits me. As far as I know at the moment, it could be a love story, but I'm sure that there will be some sort of adventure involved eventually.
1. Prologue

Okay, so before this even starts, here is a disclaimer for the entire story. I don't own anything that has to do with the Mystic Knights, they belong to Saban. I don't own Kells, Tir Na Nog or Temra, they also belong to Saban. I don't own any of the characters incorporated in the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, they belong to Saban as well. I don't own any of the previous plot-lines in the show, because guess who that belongs to? Yes, they belong to Saban. The only things in the story that I own are my own plot-lines, and any additional characters that I make up. Those are mine. Saban won't take them from me, and I won't take Saban's stuff.

Here's the story...

Racing along the riverside, Desiree could feel the wind rushing through her curly blonde hair. Sensing her best friend, Braewyn beside her, the seventeen year old girl darted faster, moving further ahead of her companion. Her loosely fitting shirt was falling slightly off of her shoulders, blowing in the breeze as she leaped over small rocks in her path. As she looked back at her friend, a smile on her face formed, challenging the petite brunette behind her to catch up.

Even though the teens were new to Kells, they way that they ran made it seem as though they had lived there for their entire lives. The local villagers chuckled as the girls ran past, and they shook their heads at the young ladies; who in their opinion should be helping out their mothers with the cooking and cleaning. These girls, however, did not know their mothers at all. They both grew up in the streets as orphans, as far as they knew, and so they stuck together since they were tiny children because they did not want to be alone.

Both Desiree and Braewyn were new to the village of Kells, and knew nothing about where they were, or the problems in this new-found land. Neither of them had any knowledge of the Mystic Knights, of Temra, or of any fairy kingdoms nearby either. And so, completely unaware of the villagers' many problems, they kept on running carelessly through the grass…


	2. Thoughts and Actions

Back in Kells Castle, Rohan lay glumly on the floor in the middle of the throne room staring up at the ceiling. Rightfully he should have been happy, as Maeve had recently been banished from all of Kells; however Rohan knew that one day she would return, worse than ever. Thoughts and questions clouded through his head, all leaning back to the same thing that he had asked himself for a long time now: if he and Maeve were related by blood, does that mean that he would one day become similar to her evil ways? He believed that he knew the answer, yet he kept hoping for a defined 'no' nonetheless. Memories flooded his mind, consisting of the banishment of his mother, and bits and pieces of his broken, parentless childhood. Placing his arms underneath his head and closing his eyes, Rohan sighed and continued to dwell on his past, present, and future.

At that moment, Angus and Deirdre entered the throne room, arguing about nothing in particular. They stood not even six inches apart from each other, both of them looking equally annoyed at the other. As soon as they saw Rohan, they stopped talking and just stared blankly at their depressed friend. As usual, Angus opened his mouth first.

"I did not realize that the floor was particularly comfortable, otherwise I may have beaten ye here," he said, raising his right eyebrow at his friend.

Rohan looked over at the other two and hastily got up, blinking away a head rush and wishing that they hadn't bothered him. He went to exit the room, but Deirdre made it in front of the door before Rohan could leave.

"What on earth has been troubling you lately, Rohan?" Deirdre asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Rohan was comforted by Deirdre's concern and he wished that he could tell her, but not in front of Angus. He knew that Angus wouldn't understand no matter how much he tried. Angus had grown up without a family much like himself, but unlike Rohan, he had never wondered what had happened to his family, but Rohan spent most of his childhood waiting for a parent to show up. Now that his mother was in his life, he wished over and over that there was a mistake. That she wasn't his mother, and that she could remain the villainess in his life.

"Nothing has been troubling me, Deirdre. Nothing that should trouble you, at least," Rohan replied, walking swiftly around her and out the castle door.

Angus looked over at Deirdre and shrugged his shoulders. Deirdre put her head in her hands out of frustration and quickly turned on the spot, making her red hair flow lightly off of her shoulders. She wished that she could help Rohan, as she loved him very much, but he had been shutting her out constantly lately. Angus knew that Deirdre loved Rohan, and he also knew that he loved the princess in return, but he was sworn to secrecy. Neither of them wanted the other to know, just in case they didn't return each other's feelings.

"I just want him to tell me why he has been so unhappy lately," Deirdre said to nobody in particular. Angus gazed back at the princess, knowing how much Rohan's sadness was hurting her. He reached out and hugged her, hoping that this sadness wouldn't last much longer.

Later on...

Outside of the castle, Rohan debated going back into the castle. He desperately wanted to tell Deirdre all of his problems, knowing that she of all people could help him feel better. Over and over, he could hear Angus' previous words that he should tell the princess how he felt about her.

"Tell her that ye love her. Ye might be surprised at her answer."

Rohan could think of no reason but one not to go speak with the princess. Rejection. The fact that she may not love him back haunted him day in and day out. Spending time with his friends wasn't fulfilling enough because Deirdre was always in the back of his mind, along with his mother. _'If only Deirdre knew how I felt,'_ Rohan thought, _'maybe she would feel the same way. Maybe that is what Angus meant.'_ The thought of Deirdre was destroying him, eliminating his courage and self-security. Even though he was a Mystic Knight, and Draganta, a girl was turning him into a coward. Finally, Rohan decided that he would talk to the princess and tell her everything that he had been meaning to tell her for many years now.

Taking a deep breath, Rohan opened the castle door, hoping to see Deirdre standing alone in the castle. Instead, he saw Angus, his best friend, with his arms around Deirdre.


	3. Issues in Love

A couple of hours later, the sun was setting and everyone had left the throne room. Deirdre had retired to her room for the night, thinking over and over about Rohan and whatever was troubling him. She hadn't seen him since he had walked out on her and Angus, claiming that nothing had been bothering him lately.

'_He was obviously lying to me. Something has got to be upsetting him, and all I want to do is help. But how can I if he doesn't let me know what it is?'_ Deirdre lay face down on her bed with her hands resting underneath her tear-stained cheeks. Her mind wandered constantly to every possibility, each much more different than the last.

'_Is is something that I said? Maybe I hurt him, and I don't even know. But, I don't remember saying anything to him to offend him…What if he knows that I love him? And he can't return my feelings...Does he love another? Please, Dagda, don't let it be that. I couldn't bear it...'_

Still crying her eyes out over Rohan's withheld information, Deirdre drifted into a light sleep, the setting sun shining through her bedroom window.

Meanwhile...

Walking slowly along the riverside, Angus stared out beside him into the water. Much like whenever he was alone, he thought of his family, or at least could possibly be left of it. As far as he knew, his family was dead. Closing his eyes lightly, he could remember one of the few memories of his now missing family...

_Twelve years previously, a six-year-old boy sat outside by an old farmhouse, watching his father cut down an old oak tree. The boy's dark curly hair fell into his chocolate brown eyes every time there was a gust of wind, and pushing it out, he giggled as his father's did the same. A younger dark haired girl ran from the inside of the farmhouse, hugging the father's knees so tightly that he fell to the ground laughing. The boy screeched with delight and jumped on top of the father and sister, all three of them laughing as hard as they could. A woman looked out a small window leading inside and shook her head in amusement, watching her husband and children. She called them inside for dinner, and the entire family enjoyed every lasting moment with each other. After dinner, the little house was tidied from the day's activities, and the whole family made their way to bed for the night._

_A lightning storm hit that night, striking the half-chopped tree and setting it ablaze. Catching fire quickly, the branches of the tree toppled onto the dry grass and spread to the old farmhouse. At the same time, six Temran soldiers broke into the house, seizing the family. The children cried for help, but they could not be heard by any neighbors through the storm. The young boy and girl were each being held by one soldier, the parents two. The six-year-old boy screamed as part of the roof of the farmhouse crashed to the ground, crushing the soldier that held him. The boy began to back away to the door when his father shouted out to his son:_

"_Run! Get away from here!"_

_The young boy's dark eyes widened as he continued to back away. "But father..."_

"_No! We'll see you again someday, Angus!"_

_At that, the rest of the roof in front of six-year-old Angus smashed to the floor, separating him from the rest of his family. Following his fathers orders, he ran to the nearest village with no money, no food, and no family. The young boy knew that he was going to be on his own for a long time..._

Angus continued to wander by the river, remembering the parting of his family, and waiting for his father to be true to his word and return. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, along with a Desiree. She looked at him and immediately started to apologize.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking, I didn't even see you, I..."

"Don't ye worry about it," Angus said as he stood up, brushing off his pants. He then held out a hand for the blue-eyed girl. "I'm Angus by-the-way. Of Kells," he added righteously.

"Desiree. That's Braewyn." Angus looked behind Desiree and saw Braewyn, who was chuckling quietly at her friend.

"I see that yer friend has a good sense of humor. I like that in a woman." Braewyn blushed slightly and smiled at Angus.

Desiree didn't quite know why, but at that moment, she became very jealous of her best friend. Before Braewyn could say a word to Angus, Desiree pointed behind Angus to the village questioningly.

"Is there a place where we could stay there for the night? It's getting dark out, and we've nowhere to stay." Angus looked back over his shoulder, his eyes focusing on the castle.

"Uh, I can find ye somewhere," he said, his eyes straying back to Braewyn. "Follow me," he added, looking away from the green-eyed girl as soon as he realized that he was staring.

Angus led the two girls back to the castle, listening to the two seventeen-year-olds. He noticed that Desiree was the more talkative of the two, and much to his dismay, kept cutting off Braewyn whenever she said something to him.

"We've been on our own since we were really little, Braewyn and me," Desiree said, tilting her head slightly towards her friend. "We pretty much raised each other since we were kids."

"Oh yeah?" Angus said absent-mindedly, looking back and forth from Braewyn to the castle where he was leading them.

"Yeah," Desiree responded. An awkward silence followed Desiree's 'yeah', remaining until the three of them reached the castle. Just slightly down the path, Ivar caught up with Angus and the two strange girls.

"Angus, who are these young ladies?" he asked pointedly at the girls. Desiree tore her eyes from Angus and looked at Ivar.

"Desiree. That's Braewyn." Braewyn rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend.

"Must you always introduce me as a mute?" She looked at Ivar and held out her hand lightly. "We're here to stay for the night, possibly longer. Desiree ran into Angus a couple of minutes ago, and he was showing us a room in the castle. He's quite the gentleman, or at least he has been to us."

Ivar looked at Angus as though he were slightly confused. Angus however, wasn't looking back at Ivar, but at Braewyn as though he were in a trance. Ivar noticed that Desiree was looking at Angus the same way. He could see problems coming between his friend and the girls, and hoped that they wouldn't be too hard to fix.

"I'll show you to your room, ladies. Angus, you'd better get back to Rohan. He's been acting strange lately." Angus snapped out of his trance and looked at Ivar.

"Uh, yeah. I'd better go," he said, glancing back at Braewyn, "goodnight". Ivar could tell that Angus had meant 'goodnight' mainly to Braewyn, but said nothing to Desiree who was positively glowing. And with that, he led them into the castle to one of the nicest guest rooms available.

NotePlease review! It means a ton to me to get comments, good or bad. I also really appreciate ideas for the story, so if you see something that would be great in the story, just let me know!


	4. Finding Friends

That night, Angus returned home to an empty room. Wondering what could have possibly happened to Rohan, he turned around once he reached the door, and left in search of his friend. He didn't know where to start looking, but his growing concern for Rohan was reaching a maximum. In the end, the decision that Angus reached was that he should find someone to help him look for Rohan.

On his way back to the castle, Angus heard the clip clapping of horses hooves coming up quickly behind him. Spinning around on the spot, Angus caught sight of a beautiful woman and Prince Garrett himself riding up to him on a large white horse. Angus' jaw dropped in surprise when he saw the prince. Garrett smiled at his old acquaintance; they had never actually declared themselves as friends.

"Garrett! Can ye help me find Rohan? He's not himself," Angus said, looking distracted as he spoke about his fellow knight. Garrett rolled his eyes at Angus and looked at him condescendingly as usual.

"I see that you are ecstatic regarding my return to Kells."

"Garrett, I need yer help," Angus continued with a sense of urgency that was somewhat unusual. He was however rudely interrupted by the prince of Reged, who persisted onwards with his own tale.

"I bring excellent news: the Princess Lynette and I are to be married. We will hold the ceremony in my own country, and we wish all worthy from Kells to attend this honorable event. This, by consequence, happens to include you, Angus, as you are by some means, a Mystic Knight. So, what do you say?" Garrett asked, lifting his chin up arrogantly as he spoke. Angus refused to respond to Garrett's surprising demand, but immediately turned on his heels and stormed off to the castle in search of either Deirdre or Ivar. Garrett was unimpressed by the former thief's reaction, and sent his horse to trot after him, shouting that he must learn to be more considerate of royalty.

When Angus, followed closely by Prince Garrett and Princess Lynette, reached the castle of Kells, he pushed open the heavy door and found himself in an empty corridor. Hoping to find Deirdre in her chamber, he ran up a stairwell in search of the princess. Garrett dismounted his horse, helped his fiancée down, and proceeded to chase after Angus, all the while holding his dearly beloved by the hand. Cathbad had seen the trio running, and made it to the princess' door before he could be seen. Finally, Angus reached Deirdre's bedroom door and reached for the door handle, only to be stopped by the Druid.

"Stop, thief!" Cathbad ordered, looking at Angus roughly.

"But, Cathbad, I can't find Rohan, and I, uh, wanted help from the princess," Angus said hurriedly, basically jumping on the spot in urgency. "And that's former thief," he added under his breath.

"The princess, master of rudeness, is sleeping, and I will not permit you to disturb her," Cathbad responded.

"Well then, what about Ivar? Have ye seen him?" Angus asked desperately.

"Ivar has as well, retired to his chambers for the evening. I suggest you find young Draganta by yourself."

"Great, Cathbad, just great. I've received _no_ help from you, once again," Angus said, sounding pissed off.

By this time, Garrett and Lynette had left for bed, and Angus was on his own to find Rohan. Punching the wall as he walked past it, Angus paced down the corridor, hoping foolishly that he would stumble upon his missing friend. Just then, an idea hit him._ 'I could always get that girl, Braewyn, to help me...'_ And so, Angus decided to find Braewyn and go to find Rohan.

He arrived at Braewyn and Desiree's room some five minutes after and took a deep breath before he quietly knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened a crack, revealing the slender form of Braewyn. She put her index finger to her lips and motioned towards one of the beds where Desiree lay curled up, obviously asleep. In a hushed voice, Angus explained the situation to Braewyn and asked if she would like to join him in his search. Braewyn paused for a second then nodded her head.

"You're Angus, right?" she asked, her emerald green eyes looking deeply into his brown ones. When Angus nodded, she continued talking quietly. "I'm just going to leave a note for Desiree in case she wakes up and I'm not there. I'll just be a minute," she said, and softly shut the wooden door.

Braewyn tiptoed over to an ancient-looking nightstand and quickly wrote to Desiree that she was helping out Angus with something and that she'd be back shortly. She placed the note delicately on the table and snuck over to the door, exiting the room as quietly as she possibly could. As soon as the door was shut, she smiled at Angus, revealing her perfectly straight teeth and full lips. Angus found himself staring once again, and as he and Braewyn made their way down the hallway, they caught sight of a shadow turning a corner. The two of them ran down to the shadow and saw Rohan, who looked like even more of a mess than before. Rohan looked at Angus angrily, then over to Braewyn, adding a bit of surprise to his anger. He went to speak, but Angus managed to get out the first words.

"Where have ye been? I've been all over Kells looking for ye," he said questioningly. Rohan continued to look at Braewyn, who decided to remain silent throughout all of this.

"Who's she?"

"Braewyn. I found her and a friend by the river today and gave them a place to stay."

"Oh really?" Rohan asked meanly, looking over Braewyn. He noticed that she was positively beautiful, but he also immediately observed that Angus looked very dazed standing with her. "Were ye not with Deirdre today?"

"Deirdre?"

"Yes, Deirdre. I saw you holding her today," Rohan said furiously, remembering Angus' arms around the princess.

"Oh, that?" Angus said, taken aback in surprise. "That would be yer lack of information that upset her. I was only calming her!" Rohan's eyes softened as he realized his mistake, not only towards Deirdre, but to his best friend as well. He proceeded to sigh and put his right hand to his forehead.

"I am so sorry, Angus. There are just so many things on my mind right now, that I can't control what I feel. My emotions are all over the place, and I don't know what to do..." Braewyn looked at Rohan as if she were summing him up all in one glance.

"Rohan? You look like you're absolutely exhausted. I know that you don't know me at all, but I suggest that you get some sleep." She then smiled at Rohan as if she'd known him her entire life, calming Rohan a little bit.

"Yes, I think I will do that. Thank you, Braewyn." And at that, he head back to the hut that he and Angus shared, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

After Rohan had gone, Angus looked at Braewyn and inquired, "So I guess this is it for the night, then?" Braewyn shrugged a little bit.

"Not unless you want it to be," she said, smiling shyly.

"Ye know," Angus started, "I've always been quite fond of the riverside. We could go there, if ye wanted to." Braewyn instantly took Angus' hand and started walking towards where they had met earlier that day. Completely forgetting about Desiree, Braewyn and Angus walked to the river in the dark of the night. Even though they couldn't see each other, they found themselves instantly remembering the sound of the other's voice.


End file.
